


hey bro sorry i didn’t mean to kiss you...oh bro now we’re making out...bro

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, chiaki is too touchy, kaoru being a disaster bi, not current time line they’re still third years, they literally just start kissing that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: kaoru has been nervous around chiaki, especially when chiaki gets a little too touchy
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	hey bro sorry i didn’t mean to kiss you...oh bro now we’re making out...bro

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a crime that there’s so little chiakao fics 
> 
> i’m a terrible writer but i hope this brings u some joy because i miss them

pressed into chiaki and the desk behind him, kaoru didn’t know this how he would end up. lips locked and slowly moving together, chiaki would bump their teeth together every once in a while. kaoru didn’t know that he would have his hand in chiaki’s hair, pulling it and he didn’t think he would have chiaki’s hand on his thighs. hands that would inch up a little when chiaki kissed harder. and kaoru didn’t know that he would have chiaki’s leg in between his own. all kaoru was trying to do was get to the marine bio room before chiaki could find him.

for the last week or so, kaoru was avoiding chiaki like the plague, literally. every time chiaki would come up close to kaoru, he felt like he had a fever. he would sweat and his cheeks flared up, chiaki definitely got him sick. every time chiaki tried his usually hug or grabbed kaoru’s hands out of habit, kaoru felt like he was on fire. an itchy feeling always crawled up his throat as he struggles to tell chiaki to let go of his hands. certainly, chiaki was just making kaoru sick. but chiaki never appeared sick, he was energetic as usual. he didn’t sway when they hung out with izumi. maybe he was asymptotic? (whatever that meant. anzu brought it to kaoru’s attention when he was ranting to her) surely, chiaki was the cause of the tightness in his chest or the irregular speed his heart raced at.(anzu also told him that he should see a doctor if his heartbeat was irregular.) maybe if he stayed away from chiaki it would help him.

after three days of avoiding the sickly chiaki, kaoru had another tightness in his chest. it couldn’t be from chiaki, right? he didn’t interact with him other than in the classroom, going as far as canceling their usual hang outs(he always said that he had a date with a girl, though one time it was kanata.) kaoru didn’t completely lie, there were a few times where he had an actual date, but that didn’t weight out the times kaoru actually lied.(the girl was nice, but she was low energy. kaoru didn’t know why it bothered him.) the tightness in his chest was far more worse when chiaki would barge in the classroom or into the marine bio room. face always shining with a smile and his loud voice decorating the room. 

surely, kaoru was just sick, right?

kaoru turned to anzu the next day, maybe she knew something about chiaki being sick. anzu was pretty close to chiaki recently.(kaoru didn’t wanna admit it, but that tightness was a little more there when he saw them together.) anzu claimed that there was nothing wrong with chiaki and that he was in perfect health, but anzu was more worried about kaoru. (anzu knew what kaoru was feeling, she didn’t wanna tell him) flared up cheeks, racing heart, sweating, to anzu, kaoru definitely had a crush. an intense crush, one that seem painfully obvious to anzu. 

anzu didn’t want to outright tell kaoru that, but rather hint at it. “i feel like that when i have a crush, but who knows you might just be sick.” those words echoed in kaoru’s head throughout that week. 

with all of that in mind, kaoru still didn’t know how he got into this situation. angrily confessing your conflicting feelings and then getting kissed by your friends is not the way kaoru wanted to go, but he didn’t mind. 

hands exploring a once familiar body, but now it felt so unreal as if they never hugged before. knees that brushed WAY too close to kaoru’s crotch and hands that slipped WAY too close his belt. all of it seemed too surreal and, frankly, kaoru didn’t want it to stop. hearts beating together as they slowly unwind each other’s walls, hands in each other’s hair, kissing that was so sloppy kaoru could think of walls that kissed better. grunts that escaped chiaki’s throat when kaoru pulled him closer, the heat of their cheeks clashing and the sun kissing them as well. 

certainly, this wasn’t chiaki being sick.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up like halfway through


End file.
